World of Sryth
The game Sryth: The Age of Igtheon takes place on a different world from ours, in a certain time. This page is devoted to maintain the arcane lore the adventurers have managed to find about this rather special setting. (Disclaimer: Many parts of this text have been taken from the writings of the GM himself and are not in fact original creation. Check the Reference System section to go to the original sources) Reference System Much of the information that is available here can be found using the in-game info reference system (the new window that opens when you click an (info) link). This system, however, is notoriously obscure in its naming conventions, being more a vehicle of the GM's narrative and a convenient way to insert explanatory notes than a complete online reference. The base reference URL is http://www.sryth.com/ci.php?f_c=showinfo.inc&f_infoid= To this URL you can attach the name of any node, for example the node "tysa" makes the following link: tysa. You can use for a shorthand form. If you try to use a node that doesn't exist, you'll get the message "Expanded info not currently available for this entry!". Sometimes, you'll get this message even through links in the reference system itself: as previously said, the help/reference system is far from complete. Many of the nodes are only displayed when fighting certain enemies or while playing certain adventures. Try to note down as many of those nodes as possible, so we all are able to access them later for reading pleasure. A list of known nodes can be found (and added to) at Sryth Encyclopedia. Timeline The game develops in a certain time frame, the Age of Igtheon. It is the second great era of Sryth's history, marked by the attempt of Igtheon, one of seven great demon lords that inhabit the Nevernal realm of Onyxus, to invade and conquer the world. You can read the introductory stories to Sryth: The Age of Igtheon here and here. History In the beginning of the time there was the Age of Storms. This age lasted for over ten thousand years. This dark and brutal age in Sryth's history was characterized by violent storms of magical energy that raged over the whole of the world for years at a stretch. Many loremasters believe that the storms were caused by open rifts between the world of Sryth and the realm of the Neverness. In the middle of the Age of Storms the first and only groups of humans ever to appear on Sryth (the Aldvari and the Vorenthan) came to Northern Sryth from uncharted lands to the north, led by the legendary hero Syr. The Aldvari learned to master the magical energies of the new world, and they become the first sorcerers. They spread far and wide through the world of Sryth, and divided into many realms. The Vorenthan could not harness this magical energy, and they were forever resentful of the Aldvari for the advantages its power gave them. They became bogged down in disputes and wars amongst themselves, and their civilization barely managed to survive. Physically, the Vorenthan look very much like the Aldvari, save that their hair is always jet black. The pupils and irises of their eyes are the same jet black, giving them a very distinct look that is difficult to disguise. When the world changed, most of the great rifts between the world of Sryth and the Neverness had dwindled, becoming Shadow Paths. During the first Great Age (the Age of Araludon) many of them existed, forcing the people and nations of Sryth to wage a nearly endless battle against the evil creatures of shadow that used these portals as points of invasion from their dark Nevernal realms. Quorid, a powerful Aldvari spellcaster, was the first to discover a potent magic that could seal off these Nevernal gateways. As a member of the Grey Circle , he taught this powerful magic to many in the brotherhood of mages. Thus, through the efforts of the mages of the Grey Circle, nearly all of the Shadow Paths that plagued Sryth were sealed. When a Shadow Path was sealed, in its wake the sealers left a sizable slab of stone, known as a Shadow Gate. The Shadow Gates were covered with a cryptic code of runes. The code of runes was actually a powerful counterspell that, if deciphered correctly, could be invoked to destroy the Shadow Gate and reopen the Shadow Path. Quorid had created the complex coded counterspell in the event that his own magic ever should require undoing. Realizing the danger posed by the counterspell, Quorid created only one copy of the cipher needed to decrypt his code. The cipher filled nearly three hundred pages, and when completed, Quorid gave the weighty tome to the head of his order, the Grey Mage, for safekeeping. An unlocked Shadow Gate may once again be locked by a mage with a high enough level of mastery in the sphere of Gating. There are also magical items that have been imbued with the ability to relock Shadow Gates. The only known way to unlock a locked Shadow Gate is through the use of Quorid's Cipher, which is by all accounts a protected artifact in the keeping of the Grey Mage. And so, when the Age of Araludon ended and the Age of Igtheon began, there were very few Shadow Paths remaining from the previous era. When the demon lord's minions began appearing on Sryth in greater and greater numbers, all-too-often the gates they used were the construct of traitorous elements native to the world the demon sought to conquer. With the help of malevolent entities within Sryth itself, Igtheon's invasion is slowly taking form, and unless the tide of evil is turned, Sryth will suffer the same dark fate of so many worlds beneath the ravaging claws of the demon. The Age of Igtheon promises high adventure for those willing to join the fight against the growing menace of the demon and its minions. The meek need not apply, for this is the age of the adventurer, upon whose shoulders rests no less than the fate of the world! Future The conclusion of the Age of Igtheon is unknown. It's also unknown how far into the Age of Igtheon we are, although it's implied through the game that not very far. There is no indication of when will begin the next, third Great Age: The Age of Thyreon. Physical layout of the World of Sryth The world of Sryth is made up of two known continents, Northern and Southern. At the present time Sryth: The Age of Igtheon™ takes place in only Northern Sryth. At some point the game will be expanded to include the southern continent as well. There is no information about the layout of the southern continent. Northern Sryth is divided roughly in three: the North Broadlands, the Central Broadlands and the (hypothetical) South Broadlands. There is no information about any area outside of the North Broadlands, except that the Way of Qend leads from Asphyr to Ziard, and is the main passage between the North Broadlands and Central Broadlands for most travelers. The city of Asphyr, one of the oldest cities in the Central Broadlands, is home to the Grey Circle, a powerful organization of mages that has spread far and wide across Northern Sryth (in Tysa it's located at Talinus). In the centre of the city sits the Tower of Anarain, where the mysterious personage known only as the Grey Mage has presided over Sryth's most famous brotherhood of spellcasters since before even the eldest can remember. The only known name of the Grey Mage is that of a woman, Carrinlar-Suth. The North Broadlands geographic designation encompasses the kingdoms of Phiadon, Tysa and Koth, as well as the realms of Ryorsial and Naidor, and the Northbound Freelands. There are also several city-states, like Ziard, that are not precisely located, but can be assumed to be between the North and Central Broadlands. The best known of all (for us adventurers) is the Kingdom of Tysa. All manners of details about it can be found on its own page. The Kingdom of Ryorsial is neighbour to Tysa, as is the realm of Naidor and the Kingdom of Phiadon. The Kingdom of Koth is isolated, almost completely surrounded by mountains and by the Sundren Sea on the north. There is a graphical map of all Northern Sryth, courtesy of the GM. At the present time, it seems not to be available, but a saved copy in image format is inserted at the bottom of this page. There are also hex-maps for Saarngard Isle and the whole Kingdom of Tysa . Locations Tysa The kingdom east of Tysa, separated from it by the . Mount Karugarn, setting of , is to the east of Northeast Tysa, straddling the border between Tysa and Ryorsial. Phiadon The kingdom west of Tysa, separated from it by the . Mount Stonejaw The one of the highest peaks in the Felrundin Range. Naidor Headquarters of the Grey Circle. Graphical map of Northern Sryth Here is a graphical map of all Northern Sryth, courtesy of the GM. Blank map Category:Locations Category:Game Concepts The Neverness Magic on the world of Sryth comes in the form of Nevernal energy - a raw, and unpredictable force of great power that seeps into the realm of man from a place known as the Neverness. The Neverness is dark, shadow-filled, surreal realm, existing on another plane of existence from Sryth—another dimension entirely. It is from this mysterious and boundless dimension of eternal night that magic flows, its power interweaving into the fabric of the world of Sryth, driving its destinty and at the same time poisoning its soul. There are tales of mages who have opened gates between the world of Sryth and the Neverness, but such endeavours have often ended in great folly. Passage between the two worlds is forbidden almost universally, by governments and mages alike. However, the temptation for spellcasters to visit and perhaps learn more about the source of their power is often too much to resist. Mages have returned from the Neverness and reported that is was a realm of infinite shadow and fire, a land of nightmares, ruled by demon kings and wicked gods. Others have said that they found it to have been a realm of strange, but benevolent reality. ;Known realms within the Neverness *'Kyul-Thanor:' proving grounds of the disciples of the Great Warrior Spirit, Palk. This is the only realm you can access at will (once you've unlocked it). *' :' a shadowy Nevernal realm, said to be the home of Igtheon , the powerful demon lord after which the second of Sryth's great ages takes its name. It is believed that seven powerful demon lords inhabit the realm of Onyxus. Known demon lords: **Igtheon **Ulzirral *'Ik-Sori-Jol:' a realm of fire, home to many